The present invention relates generally to land vehicles and, more particularly, to steps for land vehicles. Alternatively, the invention relates to railway vehicles and steps for railway vehicles.
A railcar is a railway vehicle that is adapted to travel on the rails of a railway and is largely used for hauling. Railcars are typically coupled together to form a train and are hauled by a locomotive. A ladder is, or handholds 18 in a ladder rung arrangement are, mounted on the sides of the railcar and near each corner, as illustrated in FIG. 1. A sill step 20 is mounted to each corner of the railcar to provide a foot step at a height between the lowest handhold and the ground. The sill step 20 is typically in the form of a U-shaped structure formed from substantially flat metal stock and having a lower step member and a leg extending upwardly from opposing ends of the step member. The handholds 18 are provided for an operator to grip while ascending or descending the sill step 20. A rail worker may stand on the sill step 20 and hold onto a handhold 18 as the railcar is transported around a rail yard. The sill step 20 is mounted inward of the railcar. Consequently, the rail worker must lean outward at an angle.